Bajo la lluvia
by Sabrina Weasley
Summary: Es una tarde lluviosa en Chicago y Patty va hacia la mansión Ardley. Drabble escrito para el reto de describir una imagen en el Aquelarre de las Brujas Andrew. Es el primer fic propio que publico aquí.


Llovía a cántaros en Chicago, algunas calles estaban intransitables y Patty supuso que los jardines de la mansión Ardley estarían anegados. Candy le había enviado una carta invitándola a pasar una temporada con ella, para que le ayudara a organizar su boda con Albert, la cual tendría lugar dentro de dos meses. Había accedido por lealtad y cariño a su amiga, aunque no comprendía bien por qué Candy le había pedido ayuda a ella, que no era precisamente una experta en organizar fiestas, ni amante de las mismas. Quizá serían un evento tan grande que entre Candy, Annie y la tía abuela no se daban abasto. Además, estar en Illinois no le hacía bien, demasiados recuerdos, bellos pero dolorosos. Evocó otras tardes de lluvia, ahí ¿o había sido en Londres? Tardes felices. El sonido de un claxon le hizo volver a la realidad. Le extrañó que hubieran mandado al chofer a buscarla a la estación, siempre iba Archie o Albert con alguna de sus dos amigas o las dos. Supuso que también estarían muy ocupados dejando todo listo en las empresas para que Albert pudiera tomarse un tiempo para su luna de miel.

Sonrió tristemente al pensar que el clima reflejaba muy bien el estado de su corazón. Si bien había aprendido a controlarse y llevaba una existencia en apariencia normal, su corazón aún guardaba luto y lloraba a Stear como el primer día de su ausencia, solo que ahora lo hacía en silencio durante el día y su almohada y las marionetas eran mudos testigos del torrente que dejaba salir por las noches. Alisó una invisible arruga de su vestido azul, recordó la sonrisa de la abuela Martha cuando la había ayudado a empacarlo. Le había dicho que le quedaba muy bien y que el azul era el color de la fe y de la esperanza. ¿Esperanza de qué? Ella sentía que ya no le quedaba nada por esperar, tan solo reunirse con Stear, sí eso debía esperar con toda la fe del mundo. Ojalá fuese pronto, pensó. Se había puesto el vestido en el vagón privado en el que viajaba para estar más presentable a su llegada. Conociendo a sus amigos tendrían preparado al menos una pequeña tertulia para recibirla.

El auto avanzaba penosamente por las calles y después de un camino que le pareció eterno, vio la imponente entrada de la mansión Ardley. Cuantas veces no la había franqueado llena de ilusión y con el corazón rebosante de alegría, puesto que significaba pasar ratos alegres con su amado y sus amigos. Pero una estúpida guerra había arrancado todo eso de raíz. La lluvia había disminuido un poco y a lo lejos alcanzaba a distinguir varias personas reunidas en la entrada, sus amigos seguramente. Ya pronto los vería y seguramente recobraría un poco la alegría perdida. De pronto, el auto se atascó, el camino estaba muy inundado, el chofer le pidió que esperara, pronto mandarían otro vehículo para llevarla hasta la casa pues faltaba un largo trecho. Fue en eso que lo escuchó y su corazón dio vuelco.

- Paaaaatty, Paaaatty.

Se asomó por la ventanilla del auto y vio una figura correr a través de la lluvia, empapándose. Una figura y una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Que había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver en esta vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta del auto y se lanzó corriendo a sus brazos, veía poco por la lluvia, pero la voz y su corazón la guiaban. Su amado corría hacia ella llamándola.

- Paaaaatty, Paaaatty.

- Stear, Stear -sollozaba ella.

Por fin se encontraron, ella saltó a sus brazos y lo rodeó con las piernas sin importarle que todos los estuvieran viendo. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, lleno de todo lo que habían guardado y añorado. En algún momento de su loca carrera habían perdido los anteojos. Ambos estaban empapados pero por primera vez en años volvía a haber calor en sus corazones. En el cielo un arcoiris empezaba a dibujarse.

En la entrada de la mansión, todos los Ardley, con Annie incluida, también derramaban lágrimas de felicidad. Ahora estaban completos. La búsqueda de Albert y Archie por fin había rendido frutos. De inmediato avisaron a los padres de ambos y al mes, Patty y Stear se casaron.

Claro que vivieron felices para siempre, aunque dicen que tuvieron un hijo que quiso enlistarse en la Segunda Guerra Mundial…


End file.
